peepshowfandomcom-20200215-history
Cally
Cally is a fictional character in the television series Peep Show. She is portrayed by Niky Wardley. Jeremy's manager in the episode Jeremy's Manager. She works at Universal in the Legal department and signs Jeremy's band to her own independent management. She sleeps with both Mark and Jeremy, and influences Jeremy and Super Hans to play at a Christian rock festival, after they are rejected by Festivus. Cally is an intensely confident person, and any setbacks to her plans are always transformed to her advantage. For example, when Festivus rejects Super Hans and Jeremy, she immediately books them at the Christian rock festival Life08. Cally struggles a little bit in finding romance. While she is a highly attractive, successful, intelligent woman, she rarely has the time for dating, with her busy schedule. In her own words, she's a gap in the market. Cally is dominant in the bedroom and takes no prisoners. She is not a fan of foreplay and isn't afraid to stop sex if it isn't working for her. She also tells Mark exactly what to do in bed with her. Cally believes in the healing power of crystal skulls, or so she says. She forces Mark to say he believes in them in order to let him sleep with her. She is very disappointed when Mark smashes her skull. However, there is a strong possibility that Cally enjoys toying with people's live and was playing Jeremy, Mark and Super Hans for fools. This is a very likely scenario as Cally is so direct and confident in her actions. Cally has many great quotes, which include: Take as long as you like to decide, but if there's a lot of fucking around that's a bad sign for me. There must be hundreds of cash rich and time poor singles out there, I just don't have the time to meet them. I'm a gap in the market, somebody fill me! So Festivus listened to your CD and they loved it, and now they don't want you to play the fest. But the brilliant part is I've pulled in a massive favour and got you on the bill at Life 08, one of the fastest growing Christian Rock festivals out there Mark: Hans looks more like the kind of guy you would see in a band Cally: He's fuckable Mark: I'm sorry Cally: It's an industry term, it means someone might want to fuck him. 'Sideline Jeremy, forefront Hans. You're good Mark, I thought you had a business brain, but you're better then that. You're what my grandmother would call a real piece of shit. ''Fuck over Jeremy. This is our dick, this is his arsehole, we're fucking him'' Mark: We don't have a shared dick. Cally: Not yet we don't. Cally: Oh come on Mark, how else would they have been made but by magic? Mark: In a factory, from glass. Cally: Could you make one of these? Mark: No Cally: Could anybody? Mark: Yes Cally: Mark, this is important, if we're going anywhere I need you to tell me you believe in crystal skulls. Do you believe? Mark: I do believe in crystal skulls. Cally: And what do you believe about them? Mark: I believe they were crafted by the inhabitants of Atlantis and they're powerful centres of healing Cally: There, that wasn't so hard was it? Category:Characters Category:Cally